


Control

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Jason Grace, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Nico di Angelo, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them as quickly as possible. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 20: breakable





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them as quickly as possible. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 20: breakable

Nico was fucking him.

Jason lay on his back, enjoying Nico’s considerable length inside him. He’d tried to sit up for a kiss, only to be pushed back down with force and one word: “down.” Jason had readily obeyed. He had his arms above his head, pinned down by Nico’s hand.

Nico was fucking him _hard_.

Jason marveled at the powerful thrusts that Nico’s slight frame was capable of. He admired Nico’s intense, focused expression. Nico, who in another life he’d thought of as breakable, was completely in control of him. Jason couldn’t stop moaning. Nico couldn’t stop fucking him.


End file.
